The overall objective of this proposal is to build on the success of COBRE phase I and II grants, as well as 3 ARRA supplements. Thus, the goal of Phase III is to sustain infrastructure cores, mentorship programs, and pilot project programs, in order to provide the Center for Pediatric Research (CPR) the resources to drive translational research programs focused on pediatric diseases. Over the last decade, the CPR has integrated researchers from a number of major disciplines in pediatric research, enabling focused mentored research training for physicians and scientists. This center approach in solving clinical research problems has transformed research programs at Nemours/AIDHC. The Phase III program will build on the distinctive organization of the CPR and the collaborative projects outlined in this application, thus establishing the CPR as a sustainable center that drives translational research at Nemours/AIDHC. The center will be established further by integration into a state-wide network of research centers with a focus on pediatric translational research. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) To augment the Administrative Core's mentorship program to train basic and physician scientists in their quest to procure independent funding; 2) To sustain state-of-the-art Research Cores that provide investigators strategic investments in instrumentation and staff which also can attract users from other institutions; 3) To use the already established pilot grant program to facilitate translational research programs within the Delaware IDeA excellence programs (COBRE, INBRE, DE-CTR), thus enriching the interface between clinical and basic research. The uniqueness of the CPR is that it has been built with the support of pediatric clinical divisions, creating a wide-ranging multidisciplinary training program for pediatric research. The core investigators and recruited faculty will continue to provide mentoring for all disciplines of pediatric research. The long-term program goal is sustainability of the CPR as a key infrastructural center that catalyzes research programs at Nemours/AIDHC by establishing a large base of federal and non-federal externally funded investigators that are dedicated to translating research discoveries into new therapies for the benefit of children.